Losing Control
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: What happens when Hotch loses control while he is out with the team? Will he regret what he did? Will the woman he loves regret what she did? Read to find out. Done to the song title prompt No Regrets by Robbie Williams.


A/N: This story came to me as soon as I saw the title of the song so I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song!

Prompt: No Regrets – Robbie Williams

Hotch stared at Emily in shock. He couldn't believe that he just had sex with his subordinate. He couldn't believe that he had taken her against the wall in a club. He backed up a little and let Emily slide down the wall to stand on her own feet and hung his head. He didn't really regret what he did but he regretted how they did it. He has loved this woman for so long but tonight when he saw her dressed in what she had on it just made my desire for her spin out of control.

He watched her from lowered lashes as she fixed her short black skirt and the strapless top she had on. He quickly pulled his pants and boxers back up and zipped his pants as he tried to figure out what to say to her. He cleared his throat but didn't get the chance to say anything because as soon as he opened up his mouth Emily placed her finger over his lips making him close his mouth without uttering a word.

"No Hotch don't say anything just yet. Let me talk first please." Emily pled to Hotch who was looking at her with something in his eyes.

Hotch nodded but kept his mouth shut because he knew if he even voiced his approval that he would start talking. He lowered his head again because he couldn't seem to look her straight in the eyes. He was afraid on what he would find there.

"Hotch look at me please." Emily said as she looked at his bent head.

Hotch lifted his head up and finally looked at Emily. His heart started racing as did his pulse when he saw the look in her eyes. His breath started coming faster and faster as her eyes darkened and as her tongue darted out to lick her lips. His eyes followed her tongue and he saw the smile that started in her eyes and then went to her mouth. At that time he figured it out that she knew exactly what it was that she was doing to him. He swallowed and kept his eyes staring straight into hers as he waited on her to say what she needed to say.

Emily smiled as she saw that Hotch was staring into her eyes so she knew that he was going to listen and hear what it is that she wanted to say. "I love you Aaron Hotchner. I don't know when I fell in love with you or how I fell in love with you but I do know that I love you. If you listen to nothing else I say listen to this Hotch. I want you to have no regrets about what we just did. I wanted you and you wanted me. I don't want this to be a one time thing. In face I would love to take you home with me so that we can make love on my bed. I don't regret the way our first time was Aaron. If anything I love the fact that our first time was up against the wall here in this club. With the way we made love you showed me that I made you reach your limit, and I love the fact that I drove you so crazy that you lost control. Now if you want to talk you can."

Hotch nodded and smirked as he looked Emily up and down. "I love you too Emily and I need you to know that. I have no regrets over what we did. I just didn't want you to feel like I was using you because that is definitley not true. I love you and I love what we did but I would love to take you home and make love to you on your bed. But if we do that then tomorrow night I take you to my home and make love with you on my bed. Is that a deal to you?"

Emily blushed as she smiled and nodded. "That sounds like the perfect deal to me. I guess we better go back to the table before someone from the team comes looking for us. I want to sleep in your arms tonight Hotch and I want to sleep there every night from now on."

Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily's waist as they walked out of the hall that they were in and whispered in her ears. "You can sleep in my arms anytime you want. I want you there tonight and I want you there tomorrow night and for many nights after this. I love you."

Emily smiled as she felt Hotch's lips brush against her neck as they walked slowly back to the table that the team was sitting at. She was happy things turned out the way they did and she knew she would never have any regrets about how her and Hotch came to be a couple.


End file.
